


Just For You

by autumnghost



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, when ash is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnghost/pseuds/autumnghost
Summary: Eiji surprises Ash for his birthday.It turns into one Ash will never forget.





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please bare with me and give good criticism. ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ  
> Everything is canon except for the ending.  
> Ash lives and is happy with Eiji.

_"It was just going to be a normal day. Just like the others."_

_"Just another year older. Nothing new."_

These thoughts kept echoing in the back of Ash's head. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Even when we was living with Dino, Ash never expected anything nurturing or exciting. Yeah sure, Dino lavished him with gifts beyond what any teenager could even dream of. It didn't matter. Those material items didn't matter to Ash. He gave up on a happy birthday years ago. 

That is until he met him. 

_"Eiji..."_

The name rolled off his tongue like pure velvet with a hint of sweetness. The name alone kept his nightmares at bay and a content smile on his face. Whenever the bad memories would creep into his head,  Ash would think of him. 

_"Eiji..  Eiji.."_

The blonde let out a faint chuckle as a blush swept across his face. He was in love. He was in love with the small, doe-eyed boy. It was the kind of love Ash had never felt before. Everyone around him knew it. As if anytime the two boys were even in the same room together, it was like they let out some sort of an aurora. When their eyes met, Ash's heart felt like it would simply burst from his chest. 

It had been two years since any "incident" had occured. Dino was dead. The gangs had formed a slight bond with one another but still kept each other in check. Ash knew he didn't have much to worry about but he always had to keep his guard up. The likely hood of someone out to kill Ash for revenge or simply to clear his name was still out in the open.

_The fear._

Ash still feared for Eiji's life and that fear would probably remain with him until he day he dies. The slightest thought of Eiji dying because of him made Ash's stomach churn in pain and disgust. Ash would protect Eiji. He knew the Japanese would do anything for him and the act was like wise from both ends. 

Ash gathered his thoughts and rubbed his face trying to clear his mind from any negativity. It was his birthday. He should at least try and keep a positive out look. Just for today. Just for Eiji. 

The beating sun glistened against Ash's pale skin as he sat in the window seat of the apartment Ash and Eiji were currently renting. Not as big as the one he rented with Dino's money but it was just enough for the two. The August heat was especially harsh, even from just sitting behind glass where the sun hit. 

"Ashu!" 

Ash's head immediately lifted at the sound of his name being called. Eiji. He knew the voice from anywhere. Even living in America for a total of 4 years, Eiji was still pronouncing Ash's name in his natural tongue. Maybe it was a habit? It didn't matter. Ash would never grow tired of it. 

"Ashu? I'm home!"

Ash flicked his wrist slightly to look at his watch. 3:30. 

"Hmm.." Ash furrowed his brows. Eiji had been gone for almost the whole day, but why? 

The blonde made his way into the kitchen where the Japanese stood taking off his shoes. Ash couldn't help but smile seeing him. 

"Hi there.. Is everything alright? You're sweating" Ash noted. 

"Hmm? Well it is summertime and it's over 90 degrees outside." Eiji responded while he flapped his blue colllared shirt against his skin for air. 

"Oh right.." Ash looked down at his feet feeling completely stupid with his comment. He was clearly thinking too much before and it must have jumbled his brain up a little bit. 

Eiji tilted his head to the side and rested his hand firmly on his hip. The action made Ash raise his eyes to look at the older boy. "Now what's the matter? You shouldn't be feeling so blue today. It's a special day don't you know?" Eiji let out a slight huff making Ash smile once again. 

He knows. Ash knows what today is. 

"Yeah.. It's my birthday. The big ol' 20. I'm officially an old man." Ash gave Eiji the classic smirk that Eiji came to know as Ash's way of teasing him. And oh how the blonde love to constantly tease him. 

"Of course, old man, so you should be happy. Another year of exciting memories to make." Eiji teased. This was their thing. Teasing out of love. 

Ash chuckled and walked over to the older and gently lifted his chin up. "Don't I get a birthday kiss?" Ash let out a pout that was too cute for words but again, Eiji knew he was teasing. 

"Maybe, if you're nice to me." Eiji giggled and gently cupped the blonde's cheeks. "But here's something to hold you over until later." He had left a soft kiss on the corner of Ash's mouth. Ash rolled his eyes and gently rubbed the area of the kiss. The blush much apparent on his face. Eiji let out a laugh as he made his way into the living room. 

"So I uh.." The older scratched his cheek with his index finger looking over at the blonde. "Alex called me earlier and asked if you could go by the library. He wanted to talk to you about something but he couldn't reach your phone."

"Alex? I mean.. Yeah sure I guess if it's important." Ash shrugged and looked at the time. 3:45. What could Alex have to talk to him about? Eiji gave Ash a smile and rubbed his arm. Ash noticed Eiji was begining to be a little fidgety. 

"Yes. It's important. He told me so." Eiji tripped over his words slightly. Ash took note of this for sure. 

"Well I'll go and talk to him. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Ash was putting on his shoes when he looked up to see Eiji looking at him. "Of course I will Ash. You know I will." Ash looked away and let out a sigh.

Of course.

Eiji would be fine but he always had to ask to make sure. Eiji's safety was important to Ash. 

Ash made his way over to Eiji and his small frame. He looked so innocent and deserving. So pure. It made Ash's heart skip many beats. Eiji had since resumed straighting up the mess in the living room and turned to see Ash in front of him. 

"Ash?" 

Ash pulled Eiji into his arms, apparently catching the older by surprise since he let out a soft noise. Ash held Eiji tightly and gently swayed, having one hand on the back of the boys head, feeling his soft hair that smelled like flower blossoms. The other hand gently placed on his lower back. 

"Eiji.." Ash gently kissed his ear and let's go giving him a smile. Eiji's face blushed a deep red as he gave the other a smile followed by a giggle.

"I'll be here when you come home. Don't worry."  Eiji softly reassured him. 

Ash took his oath and gave him a smile before making his way for the front door gently shutting it behind him. 

"I'll make sure to come home to you.." 

Ash spoke to himself and made sure the door was locked by giving it a slight jiggle before making his way to the elevator and outside. 

 

 

 

One hour. Ash had been sitting in the library waiting for an hour in his usual spot. Alex would sure hear about this. Making him wait when he was told him he was going to meet him here. At least that's what Eiji had told him. He was growing impatient. It must have been made apparent on his face since others around him went out of their way to sit at other tables. Perusing through a book he found, Ash closed it and pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a exaggerated sigh. 

"That's it. I'm finished waiting around. I have to get back home to Eiji." Ash pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts tapping on Eiji's. His contact photo, Ash had sneakily taken, of the blacked haired boy when he was on the balcony of their apartment watching the sunset. He thought Eiji looked so picturesque. He couldn't resist.

It rung once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

Ash had a uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He called Eiji several times and neither times would he pick up. Ash knew the boy was at home. Where else would he be?  Where would he go? 

Alex.. 

Alex wasn't here. What if something had happened to Eiji? Alex would have made sure to call him if something had happened then right? His thoughts raced and it became too much. Something must have happened. Ash quickly stood out of his seat and ran out of the library, ignoring the calls to "Keep it down! " and "No running in the library!" He didn't care. He had to make it home to see if everything was okay. Home wasn't too far so Ash ran the rest of the way. The scorching sun making him sweat a thousand bullets. He arrived at the apartment complex and made his way inside. 

Come on. Come on! 

The elevator didn't seem to go fast enough to Ash's liking. He furiously tapped the floor button and he made his way inside. Quickly running a hand through his hair, Ash pulled out his phone again.

No missed calls.

Something was wrong.

Eiji always made sure to answer the phone or at least call back. Ash literally pulled the elevator doors opened when it stopped on his floor and fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. He jiggled it once. Still locked. He unlocked the door and made his way inside. 

"Eiji! Eiji! Where are-... you.."

The scent of sweets and Eiji's face made him stop in his tracks. Eiji was fine.

He was okay. 

"Happy Birthday Ashu!"

The entire kitchen and living room had been decorated with green, red and blue balloons. Not to mention a banner hanging over the kitchen door way frame that read, "Happy Birthday Ash!" written in colorful pens and markers. Colorful and vibrate party string was hung from the ceiling and Ash swore he heard some music playing somewhere in the room. The next thing Ash eyed was the cake in Eiji's hands filled with birthday candles, 20 candles to be exact, and colorful decorative icing. 

"E-Eiji? What is all this?" Ash looked around almost in awe. 

"It's your birthday! I wanted to make it special. I know you've been worrying a lot lately." Eiji looked down at the cake as he spoke softly to him. 

Eiji was right. He had been worrying a lot lately but he would never tell Eiji. He knew. The boy always knew when something was wrong with Ash. It was like an instinct. 

Looking around the room again, Ash took everything in. Then it suddenly clicked. This was a surprise. Of course. 

Ash let out a chuckle and walked over to Eiji. "This is why you told me to go to the library right? You little sneak." Ash gently pinched Eiji's cheek and Eiji gave him a soft pout and blush. 

"I mean.. Yes. It was a surprise. I wanted to make this special. I-I love you Ash. I wanted to make you happy." 

The strings on Ash's heart were more than tugged. They were twisted and jumbled. His eyes welled up in tears. His expression softed as he gently took Eiji's face in his hands. 

 "Eiji.. I love you. I love you so much. I-I was worried since you didn't answer your phone. I worry too much and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be constantly watching your back. Forgive me."

Eiji sat down the cake on the kitchen island and cupped his tiny hands on top of Ash's never leaving contact with his eyes. 

"Ash don't apologize. I worry just as much about you, probably even more. I know how much you over think sometimes. I can see it in your eyes and the way you express yourself. You don't have to worry anymore. I promise you. I'm never leaving your side." 

Those words could make any person's knees turn into jello. The softness and kindness in this boy's voice was just too much. Ash never felt any luckier than he did in this moment.

 "Eiji.." Ash slowly leaned into Eiji's face but a finger stopped him. He blinked a couple times and looked down at the older boy who was giving him a toothy grin. 

"Nah uh. We should eat some cake and open your presents first!" 

Presents? Eiji bought him presents? 

"You didn't have to do that Eiji. I don't need any presents." 

Eiji held up the birthday cake again when he finished lighting the candles. "Of course I did. I saved up enough money. Now blow out your candles." 

Before Ash could even lean in and blow them out Eiji started to sing. 

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to Ash. Happy Birthday to you!" 

Ash's ears felt like they had been blessed by a million angels. Not to mention how red they were as well as his cheeks. He could never get enough of Eiji's voice. 

A wide smile spread across his face and a single tear rolled down his flushed cheek. Ash leaned down and blew out every single candle. This made Eiji cheer and lean in to place a kiss on Ash's cheek. 

Ash was home. 

This was home. 

 

 

After hours of eating cake and drinking cheap wine, the boys were spread out on the area rug leaning against the sofa. It was delicious. Ash had never tasted a cake as good as Eiji's. He must have added some Japanese flair to it. He was sure of it. 

"Oh! Your presents!" Eiji got up from his spot beside Ash and tip toed behind the TV stand where the presents were expertly hidden. Ash would have never known. What a sneaky boy he had. Ash raised an eyebrow. One was fairly large and the other was the about the size of Eiji's palm. Eiji sat back down beside Ash and placed the presents in his lap. His excitement must have been too hard to contain since Ash noticed Eiji bouncing a little in place. 

"Come on! Open them!" Eiji scooted even closer to Ash. As if they couldn't be any closer than they were. 

"Alright calm down, I am." Ash flicked Eiji's nose which made him pout and huff. 

Ash gently opened the bigger box. The wrapping was yellow and had bananas scattered around it. Funny. Eiji was trying to be funny he assumed. He lifted the box and stopped for a moment. Inside was a huge picture frame. The picture inside made Ash unbelievably warm. It was a picture well, a selfie more like, of Ash and Eiji when they took their trip to Japan 2 years ago. They were in front of a shrine and Ash was smiling while Eiji was throwing a peace sign at the camera. Around the picture were tiny other little photos Eiji had captured of their times together. When they were making breakfast, walks around New York, pictures around Christmas time and a particularity funny one of Ash screaming and jumping when Eiji had scared him with a pumpkin during Halloween. On the bottom of the frame was ingraved,  

_"itsumademo"_

Eiji knew Ash must have been puzzled as it was clearly written on his face. 

"It means forever. I'm yours forever Aslan." Eiji softly spoke to Ash. 

All the memories. All the trips. All the times they have shared together. Ash was completely and utterly overwhelmed. 

"Eiji I-.. This is amazing. I didn't even know you took most of these. I-I" Ash couldn't hold back anymore. He cried. He didn't know what he was exactly crying about though. These pictures? Or just being in love with Eiji in general. Eiji's unconditional love. It had to be all the above. Eiji held Ash in his arms and kissed the top of his head. 

"We'll have many more memories to make I can promise you. I told you that you weren't alone right? Remember when I said that? Here." Ash collected himself and wiped his tears as Eiji pulled out a silver locket. It was beautiful. 

"Open the locket." Eiji was hugging his knees then and started blushing as Ash opened it up. 

Ash's eyes sparkled as he saw a tiny photo of Eiji inside on one side and on the other was a tiny heart. 

"This way, even when we are far apart,  I'll always be with you. As long as you wear that locket, I'm always with you." Eiji smiled and gently clasped the locket around Ash's neck. Ash couldn't feel any more warm and full in his heart as he did in this moment. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Ash leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Eiji's. Eiji's lips were soft and gently glided across Ash's. Ash poured nothing but love and passion into the kiss and he wrapped his arms tightly around the older boys waist. 

"I love you.. I love you." Ash whispered in between each kiss. Eiji gently stroked Ash's cheeks as they kissed. Ash could feel Eiji's lashes gently tickle his cheeks. He couldn't think of a more better feeling. 

As they parted, their eyes were dark and full of love and desire. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with than you Eiji. Thank you.. I can't thank you enough for coming into my life and changing it for the better." 

Eiji looked at him with a gentle fondness in his eyes and kissed him once more. 

"You've changed mine a thousand times over Aslan. This is all I want." 

Eiji reached over and held out the tinier box. 

"This gift is even better." Eiji mused and held the box up to Ash's face. Ash took it gently and opened it up. 

A plane ticket. 

It was a plane ticket, New York to Japan. 

Ash smiled and chuckled gently sweeping his blonde strands of hair from his wet eyes. "Are we taking another trip?"

Eiji sat in front of Ash giggling and held one hand under his chin. "You could say that. Ash."

Ash looked up at Eiji as the older took his hands in his. "Ash I want us to stay in Japan."

Ash's face dropped and his eyes widened. 

Of course the two had discussed living in Japan before but other things always got in the way. 

"E-Eiji.. Are you serious?"

Eiji nodded and gently kissed Ash's palm. 

"I don't want you to worry anymore Ash. We'll be completely safe in Japan. We can even live in the city if you like. In Tokyo. If that makes you more comfortable."

Comfortable? It didn't matter where on earth Ash was, as long as he had Eiji by his side, it didn't matter. 

"Stay with me Ash. I don't want you to worry." Eiji stared at him with those perfect brown doe eyes. How could he ever say no? 

"Eiji.. Of course. Yes. We can stay." 

A weight. A weight felt like it had been lifted from Ash's shoulders. Safety. That's all Ash wanted for Eiji. For the both of them. 

Eiji gasped, threw himself at Ash and laughed. 

"I promise you'll be happy there. I promise you!" Eiji stared down into those jade green eyes as Ash stared back into Eiji's. 

Their eyes couldn't have said it better. 

"I love you. Forever." Eiji gently whispered into Ash's ear. The smile on Ash's face couldn't be more warm and endearing. 

 

_"It was just going to be a normal day. Just like the others."_

_"Just another year older. Nothing new."_

Oh how Ash was wrong. This would be a birthday to put in the books. A birthday he would never forget as long as he lived. It was just for him.

_Just for you._


End file.
